


Just Feel the Warmth Here

by gilligankane



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilligankane/pseuds/gilligankane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan pulls the door open in her towel, hair still dripping wet from her shower, forming little pools around her feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Feel the Warmth Here

Jordan pulls the door open in her towel, hair still dripping wet from her shower, forming little pools around her feet.

JJ smiles gratefully and hoists Henry higher up on her hip as the diaper bag on her other shoulder starts to slide off. Jordan, one hand firmly wrapped around the knot of her towel, reaches out with her free hand and takes the bag, dropping it over the threshold, out of the doorway.

“I’m sorry,” JJ is already saying as Jordan steps back, opening the door even more.

Jordan shakes her head. “Don’t worry about it. Sorry I’m in a towel.”

She smiles at Henry who gives her a sleepy little smile in return and holds her hands out – towel be damned – towards him. He reaches to her and she scoops him out of his mother’s arms. JJ gives the smallest sigh of relief and starts searching through the diaper bag, pulling out a small red blanket.

“I locked myself out and everyone else’s apartment was too far away and-”

Jordan smiles. “Don’t worry about it,” she repeats. “Emily isn’t home, but I can be good company.” She looks down sheepishly, past the form of the small body wrapped around her bare shoulders. “When I’m fully dressed, I mean.”

JJ, walking past on her way to the couch, winks. “From what I’ve heard, you’re good company even when you’re not fully dressed.”

“Little ears,” Jordan hisses. “Speaking of clothes-”

The blond waves her away. “Go put some on while I cut up some sandwich for the bear over there,” she says, gesturing to her son.

Jordan pulls on sweats and a t-shirt and slips back into the main room as JJ is prompting Henry to open his mouth. She perches on the arm of the couch for a minute before sliding down behind Henry, lifting him onto her lap. “Go sit down,” she instructs, taking the hacked turkey sandwich and handing Henry the next piece when he’s done chewing the first.

JJ sighs. “Why does he eat when  _you_  give it to him.”

“It’s a thing. Every kid does it.”

“Whatever,” JJ huffs, but she’s smiling, settling into the corner of the couch opposite them. “Where is Emily anyway?”

“Some Ambassador thing.”

They both roll their eyes and Henry reaches for another piece of sandwich greedily. “She said it was some old man thing where people smoke cigars and drink whiskey, so I opted out,” Jordan continues. “You like Chinese right?”

“Do you mean-”

“I mean greasy, questionable-origin Chinese food. No sushi or fancy words or men with hibachi knifes.”

JJ smiles widely and pushes on her knees excitedly. “That’s the best kind of Chinese food.”

“I know!” Jordan pets the top of Henry’s head; her apology for shouting. “Emily thinks it’s gross.”

“There are some times when I wonder. She doesn’t appreciate how great left-over Chinese in a carton is.”

Jordan shakes her head sadly. “Some people.”

“Some people,” JJ sighs.

Jordan looks over Henry’s head and smiles.


End file.
